


By the way I'm leaving out today.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: having had enough with the insults, gavin finally reaches his breaking point. he is about to pull the trigger or jump with a noose around his neck, until michael and lindsay stop him. they hold him as he cries and apologizes over and over again. they ask why ans gavin says that he just didn't want to deal with the insults anymore. they then promise gavin that they'll make him happy again. angst but super fluffy please. :-)</p><p>//Probably less fluffy than intended.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the way I'm leaving out today.

It was fine when it started, it was okay when it continued but it was unbearable when it didn't stop. Gavin was the butt of everyone's jokes, the punchline to a funny story. He was the first person everyone railed on, as Geoff would say his life was a 'running joke'. Gavin had had enough, it was obvious. He'd thought about it for months now, had the gun in his drawer for weeks. Gavin laughed humourlessly as he thumbed the cool metal, oh how easy it had been to obtain. He didn't have to do anything, just walked in and bought it. He'd told Geoff he'd wanted to try hunting, even asked Michael to accompany him. But Gavin would never go, it was never his intention. Strangely, he didn't care anymore. It was like he was floating, peace was in his reach. Gavin hesitated for a moment as he held the gun to his head, a small voice in the back of his head screaming for him to slow down and just think. Yet a louder, more convincing voice yelled back that as his friends would say, he didn't have a brain capable of thinking.

  
Michael had been worried, Lindsay had noticed. He'd been sleeping less, watching Gavin like a hawk. She couldn't deny that she'd noticed Gavin slipping either, couldn't shake the feeling that familiar smile hid something more than what Gavin let show.  
"He hasn't replied." Michael seethed, hands fisting his hair as he paced the room. Lindsay's shoulders slumped, stroking the smooth screen of Michael's phone.  
"Shall we check on him?" She asked and before the sentence had even left her mouth, Michael had grabbed the car keys and chucked them to her. Lindsay followed him out, starting the car and driving slightly over the speed limit as her emotions ran wild. She ran two red lights, Michael gripping tightly to the dashboard in fear though he did nothing to stop her. They were both scared and they had every right to be.

  
Upon arriving at their favourite Brit's apartment, it was silent and nobody was in sight. Michael barrelled through the rooms, Lindsay yelling Gavin's name as she ran close behind him. Its her who reaches the bathroom first, Michael having ran towards the bedroom. She screams, horrified by the sight before her. Gavin fumbles with the gun, firing a shot. Luckily, the gun had fallen from Gavin's fingers and spun to face away from both he and Lindsay. Gavin barely stops to take a breath before he's apologising, words falling from his mouth in a rushed mess.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry - what if I'd hurt you? Oh god I'm so sorry Lindsay." He rambles, falling into her as she crouches to pull him close. Michael crashes into the door frame, having heard the gun and dreading what he'd find. He's relieved to see both Lindsay and Gavin safe, no scratch on either of them.

  
He steps gingerly into the room. Michael crosses Gavin's outstretched legs from where he's sat on the floor, back pressed against the toilet. He knees on the opposite side of him than Lindsay and together they both work on consoling him, Michael's arms joining Lindsay's around Gavin's waist. Michael shares a look with Lindsay and he immediately wants to wipe away the fear from her eyes. But that can wait, he has a larger problem at hand. Gavin. He rests his forehead against Gavin's cheek, quietening him with soft, soothing sounds.  
"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry." Gavin continues and he only stops when Lindsay rubs calm, gentle circles across his lower back.  
"No, no. Don't apologise, we're safe - more importantly, you're safe. You're going to be okay Gavin." Lindsay reassures, hating how pathetic Gavin sounds as he hiccups through tears.

  
They stay huddled together on the bathroom floor for what seems forever, the recently fired gun left untouched from where it fell on the ground. The bullet has left a mark in the ceramic bath tub, flying straight though. Gavin's calmer, clutching onto his friend's arms as they refuse to let go. They're both in shock, feeling so relieved to know that they hadn't been too late. That Gavin was alive, and safe, in their embrace.  
"Gavin..." Michael starts and it sets the man in question off again, sobs becoming hysterical and choked.  
"I'm sorry, Michael I really am I could have hurt Lindsay I know and I didn't mean to, I was only meant to hurt myself. I'm so sorry." Gavin confesses, hands shaking as he lets go of his friends. He's waiting for the rage explosion that never comes.  
"No, no. Stop apologising, its okay. You don't have to apologise just.... Just tell us why Gavin." Michael asks, knowing he's probably pushing it.

  
But Gavin almost seems relieved by the question, as though he'd been waiting for somoene to ask him that for a long time.  
"I-I... I just wanted to escape the insults, Michael." Gavin whispers and Michael and Lindsay strain to hear it. Guilt washes over Michael like a wave, consuming him as he realises what Gavin means. He freezes, unsure of what to say but he's lucky to have Lindsay there beside him.  
"Oh Gavin, darling. You should have said something sooner, they would have stopped. Nobody wanted to make you feel that way, did they Michael?" She asks, watching the broken nod Michael gives in reply. The latter curls his arms tighter around Gavin, pulling him closer and holding him as though letting go would cause him to bolt or disappear. Gavin swallows, unsure. Lindsay presses a gentle kiss to his temple, lingering as she feels Gavin's shoulders slump.

  
He feels weightless, relieved to have such a heavy weight lifted from his chest and relishing the small sign of affection Lindsay is offering to him. Its gentle, kind and comforting - everything Gavin had been lacking for a while now.  
"We're going to look after you, Gavin. We're going to make sure you're happy again, okay?" Lindsay tells him as she pulls away, never letting go. She has the same thought process as Michael and she'd rather not actually let Gavin loose after almost losing him.  
"P-Promise?" Gavin stammers, he feels like this is too much. Its like its a prank, expects it almost. He waits for Lindsay to shake her head, giggling while Michael calls him stupid and laughs at his expense. Instead, Lindsay only smiles sweetly as her fiance pulls away and looks seriously at Gavin.  
"Promise." He says and his tone is so certain, so full of hope that Gavin trusts him. He's glad they'd found him, that the gun had fell. Seeing them now, so broken and scared after he'd almost so carelessly taken his life, Gavin couldn't hurt them like that ever again.


End file.
